Daughter of DX turns into Rated RKO Princess
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Let's see what happens the night the Daughter of DX turned into the Princess of Rated RKO


D Generation X one of the most controversial and talented tag teams in wrestling history they could do whatever they want and got away with it and I would definitely know because I am what you call the daughter of DX you see I am Auralee Levesque or at times I'm Auralee Michaels just kidding my real name is Auralee Levesque and I am the daughter of the game Triple H and Shawn is my second dad so I call my real dad pops and Shawn dad and the audience gets it so I just call them pops and dad in front of them

Well as of late two other superstars have banded together and formed the tag team Rated RKO yes that is right Edge and Randy Orton have banded together to take out my dad's and tonight they are cutting a promo at the start of the show and well there is a few surprises seeing how the script doesn't exactly say what is going on it just says Rated RKO promo DX comes on and runs these lines and because of papa Vince they even left my little segment close to the end out yea surprises I promise

So I am in my personal locker room getting ready so I put a tank top on and then I put my DX t-shirt on and I put my jeans on that I was specifically told to wear and I put some black heels on and I curl my hair and then run my fingers through it to make it wavy and I put my makeup on dark around the eyes but still looks good and then I top it off with my lip gloss and I am finishing up right when I hear a knock at my door I yell it's open so the door opens and I see two heads pop in one of my dad and one of pops I smile and said yes pops yes dad pops said just coming to get you for promo I nodded and fixed my shirt and walked out behind them

So we get to gorilla and tech says oh no Kellan you stay in the back during this I nod and said sorry pops no me tonight he nodded and then DX music hit and from the other curtain we see Randy and Edge go out and we watch on the monitor and they are making complete fun of the fans and how my two dads run things and Shawn and pops are looking at each other like is this really going on so finally they go out there and all hell is going to break loose I know it

So pops and dad have got into the ring and they are looking at each other like really so finally dad gets a mike and says Now, before we get started, you have tell me, do I look like that much of an idiot when we come out together?" Shawn asks, looking at Hunter then pops says "Shawn, I'm not going to lie—" he pauses, looks at Edge and Randy and continues "what are you guys doing? I don't get where you're coming from with this. You guys are two of the biggest superstars in the history of the WWE! You're the Legend Killer Randy Orton! The youngest WWE Champion ever!" Randy looks around pumping his arms and spins and smiles like an idiot.

"You're the Rated R superstar Edge!" He shakes his head, flipping his hair and his eyes. "Two time WWE Champion, but yet, for some reason, you guys feel like we think you're jokes. We don't think that! We don't think anybody here thinks that—honestly does anybody here think that these two are jokes?" The crowd roars with their belief. Randy and Edge go off the deep end. Shawn looks at pops with a "woops…" look.

"Ah, well, hey we don't anyways; you know what I'm saying. And uh, hell, after all remember- remember that time he did that live sex show," Hunter continued, pointing at Edge. "Yeah, that's exactly right! You, Edge, are like the highest…rated superstar of all time." Shawn says "Yeah, yeah, that live sex show was the biggest thing; even if you couldn't actually rise to the occasion." Pictures come up of Edge..

Pops says into the mike, "So are you half or fully aroused?" Edge glares at pops. Randy hits him in the arm holding out his own. "I'm huge!" Edge says, mimicking Randy. "It was cold that day, so we'll cut you some slack," Hunter says. "And you Randy…You're one of the biggest superstars ever in the WWE. You're an icon! And did you people know that Randy Orton is the number 1 downloaded superstar in the whole WWE on the whole world wide web." Shawn repeats whole World Wide Web.

"At least within the gay community," Hunter adds. Randy stops short. He puckers his lips out and scratches his nose, turning slowly to glare at us. "It's actually a fact! If you go on any search engine, and you put in "Randy Orton Gay Community" you'll get all kinds of stuff—"

Here, I found some pictures for you." A picture of Randy just coming out of the shower with a towel covering half of his front shows on the titantron. Oh's come from the crowd. Randy does a whoops face. "Or-or like this!" A picture of his back with his towel covering just his butt comes up. "Hey! Wait just a minute man!" Randy screams

"Wait, we got one more!" Dad comes up from his playgirl shoot. "OH! Did you put that in there?" Shawn yells, "I was young! I was stupid! You told me girls bought that magazine!" "Moving on!" pops says, stepping closer to Edge and Randy. "Don't worry, I got more! Show the picture of Randy with the midget and the jelly beans—"

"Wait just a minute! Enough is enough! Joke's over! Hunter, I want you tonight!" I get a mike and before I walk out I say "Wait, wait, wait, wait just one damn minute!" I walk out and the crowd goes crazy. Pops and dad look at me weird I said "Ok I know I wasn't exactly supposed to come out here but I was in the back watching this whole thing going on and listening to what everybody had to say and well I have a few comments of my own" and Edge cuts me off saying "we don't need any comments from you princess!" I smirk and say "I think you want these comments Edge"

"You see Pops that live sex show picture of edge and how he is supposed to be 'fully aroused' yeah that's not even close, hell I would know I was with him two nights ago." Pops is seething his face is turning blood and I mean blood red dad says "What?" I nod and say "Yeah and those pictures of Randy with the towel yeah those weren't gay pictures, hell then again I would know because I took them after we finished in the shower" and I see Pops just start cussing me out I smirk and then Pops picks his mike back up and says "what are trying to say? Auralee" I smirked and said "Ok if you want the truth"

so I turn around to face the titantron set my mike down and I stand back up take my t-shirt off to show my tank top I pick my mike back up and I turn around to show them my newly given Rated RKO tank top I said "Pops I have been Rated RKO for a while now and I was just waiting for the right time to tell you and well seeing how you brought pictures up of my men in their underwear or in Randy's case a towel" I smirk and continue "I had to come defend them because I know better"

Pops said "Is this you betraying us?" I said "Eh, I guess you could see it that way and Randy I thought it was me you wanted tonight? He smirked and said "Trust me sweets I do" he pauses to look me up and down then he licks his lips and continues "But I have take care of some business here in the ring" Edge piped up and said "But if you want it bad enough I could always assist until Randy gets done" I smirk and said "You know the locker room you two come see me when you're ready" and I walk back into the back knowing fully that later on tonight I DEFINITELY was going to get Rated RKO'd.


End file.
